


A Baby in Lazy Town

by marshmellow_sirel



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Robbie can inexplicably speak Russian, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmellow_sirel/pseuds/marshmellow_sirel
Summary: Sportacus is a proud uncle and is excited to show off his baby nephew to Lazy Town. Robbie, on the other hand, has conflicting emotions (that's nothing new, though).





	A Baby in Lazy Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent little fic because I think that Robbie with a baby is A+. I'm also avoiding my other fic, so, oops.

A few stray clouds hung in the sky over Lazy Town but it still it was a great day to be outside according to Sportacus. However, when Stephanie strolled out her door with a pneumatic letter tube in hand to invite said hero for a game of tennis; she found the sky empty of the familiar blue airship. She tapped the tube in her hand and her eyes drifted over to the edge of town towards a familiar billboard.

Underneath Lazy Town Robbie mixed up a batch of butter cream frosting. Mama Rotten may’ve raised a lazy boy but she didn’t raise him to eat the terrible frosting from a can. He spooned the butter into the sugar while he hummed a tune and in his favorite orange armchair Sugarpie dozed as well as a robot dog can. A banging on the lid of his entrance silo disturbed both of them: Robbie flinched hard enough that sugar flew over his bench and Sugarpie growled. Robbie grumbled, “This better be good,” he murmured as he threw down his apron.

“Robbie Rotten,” Stephanie said when Robbie creaked open the hatch, “What did you do?”

Robbie screamed, screwed his eyes shut, and looped his arms around the interior ladder to keep from falling. “What are you TALKING about, pink girl?”

“Sportacus is gone. What did you do?”

One eye opened, “Oh,” said Robbie, “Well. That doesn’t sound too bad.” He lied. It sounded bad. Why did it sound so bad?

“Robbie.”

Climbing up the ladder and out of the silo Robbie leaned against the cold metal so he no longer feared death by falling because of an eight year old. “I didn’t DO anything, pinkie, maybe he went off to get his non-GMO, organic, vegan, gluten-free water,” he said with a wiggle of his fingers.

“No,” Stephanie tipped her chin back to look him in the eye, “He tells us when he’s going to get water and that’s my point, Robbie, he tells us when he’s leaving. I’m going to ask you again, what did you do?”

Robbie raised an eyebrow, “Or you’ll do what?” He raised an eyebrow, “You’re toddler.”

“I’m eight, Robbie, and I know how to cut off your supply.”

He lost his footing for a moment, “What are you getting at?”

“I know Mr. Garrison at the grocery store.” Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest. “I babysit his daughter sometimes and I know that he gets you a pallet of ice cream once a year for a third of the price.”

Robbie paled.

“Tell me what you did or you’ll have to pay full price for Fudge-Brownie Explosion for the rest of your life.”

Cold metal met Robbie’s behind as he slid down the silo, “What is that hero teaching you?”

“I learned that one from Trixie, actually.” Stephanie rocked back on her heels. “You know what I’m capable of, so, I’ll only ask once more: did you do something?”

Robbie held his chin in his hand and looked up at the young lady in front of him, “No. I didn’t do anything. I haven’t spoken to Sportaus in a couple of days. Okay?”

She looked him pompadour to spats with a critical eye, “I believe you,” she said with a nod. “He usually tells us when he’s going somewhere, though, I hope he’s okay.”

Frankly, Robbie hoped that he, himself, would be okay as he was just threatened by a young girl. “He knows how to handle himself so, yeah, I’m going to go back to what I was doing and pretend that none of this happened.”

As fast as his sneakers could pedal him Ziggy biked to the billboard, “Stephanie,” he shouted at the painted cow. “Sportacus is back!”

“Oh,” said Stephanie and looked down at Robbie who looked up at her.

“You know,” he pushed himself off the cold metal ground, “It’s almost as if I had nothing to do with anything.” He looked down at her. “I think I’m owned an apology.”

“He has something,” said Ziggy over the billboard. “Do you think Sportacus brought back presents?”

They stared at each other for a long, long moment, but Stephanie blinked first. “I’m sorry, Robbie, but I want you to remember what I am capable of terrible things.”

“Oh my God,” Robbie threw up his hands, “You’re six years old. Stop it.”

“Stephanie!”

Without another word Stephanie spun on her heel and ran through the door of the billboard to meet up with Ziggy. The door slammed shut behind her and left Robbie alone beside the entrance silo. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms while he stared a hole through the billboard door. He was having a fine time at home, quiet and peaceful, when that little pink menace came a-bangin’ on his silo door. He needed to have a talk with Sportacus about what he was teaching, and not teaching, the kids around here.

The townspeople surrounded Sportacus and were cooing when Robbie found them in the town square a few minutes later. “Blue kangaroo,” he shouted as he walked up behind Sportacus’s back, “I need to have a few CHOICE words with…” he trailed off when he saw what Sportacus was holding. “What is that?”

“Hi Robbie!” Sportacus smiled and bounced the baby on his hip when he turned to face Robbie, “I want you to meet my baby nephew, Aleksandr.” The chubby baby boy wore a knit cap pulled low over his ears and his startling blue eyes stared at Robbie.

A series of emotions twisted in Robbie’s stomach at once and he wished he could actually name at least one of them. “Nephew,” Robbie looked Sportacus in the eye, “I see.”

“Yeah,” said Ziggy, “Sportacus says that Aleksandr’s dad is a hero, too!” Ziggy was always so excited to hear stories of other heroes. “Said that his brother was Number Six and that he worked in a small village in Russia just like this one. There was a really dangerous mission and Sportacus needed to protect baby Aleksandr because that’s what a hero does, he helps.” He looked up at Sportacus, “Right?”

Robbie watched Sportacus while Ziggy talked, noticed how his moustache twitched.

Sportacus bounced the baby on his hip, “That’s right, Ziggy, heroes work together to protect those who need protecting the most.” He booped the baby on the nose and smiled when he giggled. “I’m glad you all go to meet the baby but I really need to speak to Robbie, okay?”

The townspeople voiced their mild objections and last second coos over the baby. Bessie and Milford told Sportacus where he could find them if he needed any help. Stephanie told him that he could always call on her if he needed a babysitter. Ziggy stayed behind with a frown on his face and asked if he could ever meet Aleksandr’s father, another hero.

“Maybe one day,” said Sportacus. Robbie saw his moustache twitch again. Ziggy nodded and picked up his bicycle to pedal after Stephanie towards the mayor’s house.

Alone with Sportacus, and all those emotions bubbling in his stomach, Robbie said in a harsh whisper, “What did you DO, Sportaflop?”

Sportacus blinked, “Pardon?”

“I know you’re lying,” Robbie crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “Your moustache twitches when you lie,” he murmured. “I’m sure you have your own life and what-not,” one of the emotions Robbie couldn’t name became frigid and settled in his stomach. “However, to lie to these children about something this,” he motioned towards the baby, “Big. It seems so,” he huffed, “Unhero like.”

 _Jealously_ , thought Robbie, _is that what this is? The town hero leaves to see some strange woman in another part of the world. It could be anger because Sportacus never told anyone the truth and only I am allowed to lie. Sadness, maybe, because Sportacus said we were friends but he doesn’t trust me enough with this information._

Sportacus averted his gaze. “You got me, I lied. I—”

“Where’s the mother?” Robbie asked, his voice nearly half an octave higher than usual.

“Prison, she’s a criminal. I’m sure the father is going to be there soon,” he sighed. “I couldn’t tell them the truth. I don’t want to say that I’m ashamed of my brother but,” he stared at the ground. “Sometimes…”

“Wait…but,” Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, “He has your eyes.”

Sportacus looked down the baby. Aleksandr tilted his chin up to look at Sportacus, “I thought he looked more like his mother but, yeah, you’re right. He does have Anton’s eyes.” Sportacus beamed down at the baby until the realization set in, “Wait.”

A flood of relief washed over Robbie but almost as quickly it vanished to be replaced by the hot rush of embarrassment. A flush of red settled into his cheeks as Sportacus looked at him.

“You thought I was the father?” Sportacus smiled like it was a funny joke, “No, no,” he laughed. “My brother and I are twins. He really is my nephew.” The smile faded, “Is that why you seemed so annoyed? I thought it was because I brought another child into Lazy Town to, I don’t know, cause more of a ruckus or something.”

Robbie was candy apple red now, “What,” he cleared his throat and tried to avoid the question at all costs, “Did you want to talk to me about because if we’re done I’m going to go back to making a batch of frosting. I would’ve finished it by now but your pink protégé threatened me, and you know, THAT was nice.”

Aleksandr fussed and Sportacus tried to calm him down but to not much good.

“Ah, yes,” Sportacus said while he bounced the baby. “I think a something got caught in the engine while I was flying over Siberia and my airship lost quite a lot of speed.” The fussing became louder, “I needed your help in fixing the engine as soon as possible so I could deliver Aleksandr to my parents.” He repositioned the baby to achieve maximum bounce and eventually the baby started to giggle. “I also needed help with him.”

Robbie, instinctively, took a step back with his hands in the air. “I think you’ve forgotten all the others who offered up their services.”

“No I haven’t, and I may ask them later, but right now I need your help. You can speak Russian, yes?”

Robbie blinked incredulously.

“You were Ivan Rotsputin last week and your Russian sounded pretty good and I thought, uh,” he readjusted the baby in his arms. “That Aleksandr here has been through a lot so he’s a little cranky. I thought if he listened to his mother tongue that it might put him at ease enough for him to go down for a good long nap.” A light blush colored Sportacus’s cheeks when Robbie didn’t say anything at first, “Ah,” he nodded. “You don’t need to say it. It does sound stupid when I say it aloud.”

All of Robbie’s natural instincts flew out the window at the speed of light as he held out his arms, “No, it’s—it’s not stupid.” He cooed a few words in Russian and Aleksandr babbled happily in Sportacus’s arms. “My cousin Glanni is living in Russia and I visit him occasionally, come here moy myshka.” He pulled Aleksandr from Sportacus’s arms.

 “You’re amazing, Robbie, thank you.”

A blush still lingered on Robbie’s cheeks, “Yes, yes I am,” he said with a forced chuckle. He rocked the baby with a sway of his hips as he hummed a lullaby overheard it while he waited at a café for Glanni once. The words, however, escaped him.

“I also heard Anton say muh mis-ka?” Sportacus cleared his throat painfully aware that he badly butchered the simple phrase. “What does it mean?”

“Little mouse,” Robbie said in English before speaking to Aleksandr in Russian. “Awfully chubby for a little mouse, I must say, almost a full size mouse, aren’t you?” He booped the baby on the nose, “Ah, but you’ll always be your parent’s little mouse, don’t you fret.” Aleksandr giggled but the laugh was cut off by a yawn. “Tired little mice should go to sleep.”

The baby blinked slowly and Robbie looked up at Sportacus to tell him that his idea worked but his words caught in his throat at the sight of Sportacus’s smile. More emotions that he couldn’t quite name twisted in Robbie’s stomach but now a new odd heat washed over his entire body as Sportacus smiled at him. A smile so bright that it could bring out the sun on a cloudy day and one that could make Robbie melt into a puddle. It couldn’t be happiness, could it? That would be absurd.

“You really are amazing, Robbie,” said Sportacus as he gently laid his hand on the baby’s head. “Stephanie said that she would babysit him, let’s see if she’s willing to do it on such short notice while we work on the airship.” He laughed when Aleksandr rubbed his face with a chubby fist, “I would hate for him to wake up just as soon as he’s gone to sleep.”

Robbie nodded his agreement, “Yes, that sounds good. I need to go back to the lair to get my toolbox.” Sportacus looked up at him with that smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. Robbie cleared his throat, “Did I mention that Pinkie threatened me today and ruined a perfectly good batch of butter cream frosting?”

“Yes,” Sportacus turned away and picked up a designer diaper bag that sat against the wall. “You have mentioned it. I’ll talk to Stephanie about it while I get Aleksandr down for his nap and you gather what you need from the lair. We can meet at the airship; I landed it just outside of town near the front gates. Fair enough?”

A chubby hand grabbed on the gold chain on Robbie’s waistcoat and Aleksandr buried his face into Robbie’s chest. “Fair enough,” he said and swayed his hips. “I’ll walk with you. I don’t think he wants to be jostled too much right now.”

Sportacus laughed and placed a hand on Robbie’s lower back to guide him forward towards the mayor’s house. “He’s just so tired. I think he’ll be out for a few hours. I would be afraid that it would muss up his sleeping schedule but we are several hours behind Russia so it might be beneficial.” They walked together to the mayor’s house, who welcomed them with open arms.

Robbie stifled a laugh as he laid Aleksandr on his makeshift bed thinking about how they must make an odd little family: a hero, a villain, and a baby. The feeling washed over him again. _Yes_ , thought Robbie, _it would be absurd to think that this feeling might be happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> ♥


End file.
